Talk:Units
I believe it would be nice to have the "rank" of units displayed in the sheet. Like Warriors are "common fighters" and Greater Fire Elementals are "elite magic casters" Czin 18:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I dont think that minotaurs are Human units, you can build them with all the races when you build a minotaur palace on a minotaur cave. Maybe make a different category for "neutral" units? Squighopper 21:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah thats what i thought. dragons are another example. we either get a new category or enter these units to all factions. the problem i have is that "neutral" for me sounds more like the neutral units noone can build (like that giant troll that swings a tree). TeKilla 22:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) A special category for units like minotaurs would make things easier I think. I would name it something like special units or resource-requiring units. And then again, we have the god-specific units. The ones that can be recruited at temples should be listed as belonging to every faction that can build the required temple, and god-related upgraded versions of normal units should be listed in that way, too. They should get an extra entry stating the special requirements though. Tarmandan 15:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Ups, I totally forgot I wanted to suggest a category for summoned units. Or are they in any way faction related? I know that some require certain gods so it gets complicated again... Tarmandan 16:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I just got through creating separate pages for the three factions' units, plus a fourth for "Neutral Units". To my thinking, anything summoned by a spell, available to multiple factions through a building or that's holy can probably go in there, though I suppose you could also break those up into separate pages as well. 08:21, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Anyone care if I get rid of the unit list at the bottom? It's missing some stuff and I don't really want to mess with it. Uncleaner 04:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Special Resource Units / upgrade paths and costs Added a category for "Special Resource Units". Only later that I found this discussion page, I hope it is ok (this is my first time contributing to a wiki). And I wanted to ask if we should add the possible upgrade paths and costs to each unit? Ebag-alpha 20:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Unit Pictures Are we going to add pictures to the unit pages? I was thinking of using the ingame "profile pictures" that are displayed on the unit profiles. See my example on the Seasoned Goblin Spearmen page. Squighopper 16:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks good to me. But maybe we should make the background on the image (outside the ring) white? Ebag-alpha 18:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) That would look better yes. This picture is cut form a screenshot from the game :) I am not very good with eiditing pictures, so if someone else could do that? Squighopper 20:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm about halfway through, I've just been ripping the images from the game files. Seems to look okay. Uncleaner 08:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow, looks good! How do you rip images from the game files, I cant get it to work.. Squighopper 10:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, didn't see this! If you want I can post them, the game has all the graphics in two big sheets, so you just crop out what you need and save it. Pretty easy. Only problem is some of the stuff is done in flash, not sure what to do about that. Uncleaner 04:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Temple Units Hey, The temple units are now listed amongst the normal units (like beastmasters are under the human ranged units). Wouldn't it be better to have them under a seperate heading? Squighopper 17:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Not sure where to put this suggestion, but it has to do with units, so here goes. I was thinking that perhaps a short strategy blurb be put at the end of a unit page discussing the relative merits and drawbacks of each unit, as well as possibly the situations the units should be used in? I realise that the strategy could be different for each person, so opinions could conflict, but when I first found this wiki that was one of the main things I found slightly lacking. VoidedWarranty 21:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That sounds cool. Add in any you want, I can add in a few too. Uncleaner 03:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Tables I remade an article with tables, I think its more eye candy and informational. I had hard times classifying some units, so I made some corrections: * Bats are stated as "recon unit", but they are melee so I put them to "fighters". * Rats are stated as "weak fighters", I put them to "common fighters". Strong rats to "advanced fighters" however they are "swift fighters" :) * Ogre is obviously a siege unit, not a fighter (I think its a developer's typo), see Dwarves and Trolls for example. * I put Leviathan to "common" and Kraken to "elite" according to logic (see their stats!), however they are all "advanced". If you find some mistakes please let me know or edit it on your own. ExVault (talk) 20:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC)